


bear

by softnerds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnerds/pseuds/softnerds
Summary: Dan stays at Phil’s house for the first time and leaves his bear at home. At first he can’t sleep, but he ends up with a very pleasant surprise.





	

Dan looked around with wide eyes. He still couldn’t believe he was in AmazingPhil’s bedroom. He knew Phil was real by now—if their many Skype calls over the past few months hadn’t already convinced him, their meeting at the train station did. All he needed were Phil’s arms wrapped tightly around him and hearing his name breathed onto his neck as they took in each other’s physical presences for the very first time.

And now here he was, surrounded by the familiar blue and green that was at once comforting and slightly nerve-wracking. Because the train ride from Reading to Manchester was so long, they didn’t get much time together that first day, but they had already spent most of it talking about everything they could think of and watching movies on the sofa, snuggled up next to each other under blankets to fend off the October chill.

They hadn’t yet put a label on their relationship, although both boys had confessed their bisexuality to each other. For now, they were enjoying something between a friendship and a romance, filled with jokes and playful shoves, lingering hugs and curious stares, all accompanied by butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

Then Phil asked Dan a question he would have never thought he would hear from his favorite youtuber (who he must admit he found pretty attractive, with his dyed black fringe, bright smile, and eyes you could go swimming in). This gorgeous man had asked Dan to sleep in his bed with him. Dan’s knees felt weak.

“Yeah, okay,” Dan said, trying to sound casual, concentrating on making sure his voice didn’t betray him.

Phil looked back up to meet his eyes. “Dan? Are you okay?”

“Of course, yeah. I’m fine,” Dan replied with a small smile. Phil wasn’t entirely convinced, but Dan’s answer had appeased him for the moment.

It’s not that Dan had never considered the sleeping arrangements when he knew he would be coming to visit Phil; he simply hadn’t allowed his mind to wander to the impossible. Which was apparently more possible than he thought.

“Shall we go to bed then?” Phil asked, unintentionally making Dan’s heart skip a beat with another seemingly impossible question.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, trying to prevent his voice from conveying his growing nervousness and excitement.

Phil chuckled and started to undress, turning towards the bed. Dan was glad his best friend didn’t turn around in that moment. He would’ve never recovered from the embarrassment if Phil had discovered his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide at the sight in front of him. Dan knew Phil often slept in boxers, but he had never imagined Phil would be casually and shamelessly undressing in front of him. Dan blushed and guessed he should turn around, too. After removing his clothes, he turned back around to face the bed and caught sight of Phil’s eyes directly on him, although they quickly shifted downwards, accompanied by a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

Phil had already gotten into bed, but he moved over to make room for Dan in his small bed. “Come on then,” he told Dan softly.

 _It’s just Phil_ , Dan thought. _He’s your best friend. Not AmazingPhil, just Phil. This is normal._ Not that he would really know seeing as Phil’s his first and only best friend.

Dan settled into bed next to Phil, lying on his back and resting his head on Phil’s pillow. Phil rolled onto his side to allow Dan to sleep, but Dan’s eyes stayed open. He couldn’t stop thinking about his stuffed bear, which he’d left at home. He left it behind intentionally because he was sure he wouldn’t need it. Because surely he could fall asleep without it, even after sleeping with it in his arms for all these years. Because, if he was being honest with himself, he was trying to impress Phil, and what teenage boy still sleeps with a bear plushie? But whether he liked it or not, Dan knew he could not fall asleep.

Dan thought Phil had fallen asleep, but after a while he rolled back over to face Dan. “Can’t sleep?” he asked the younger boy.

“Seems that way. Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you up,” Dan replied sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m used to movie marathons until 3 am, or staying up most of the night talking to you, remember? Any reason you can’t sleep, though? Are you comfortable? I can sleep on the floor if you think the bed is too small or something, I’m sorry, I should have thought about that ahead of time-”

“No, Phil, it’s okay, really. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that I left my bear at home, and, um, I’m not used to sleeping without it.” Dan was glad Phil couldn’t see the pink tint creeping across his cheeks in the darkness.

“Oh.” Phil paused for a moment before continuing, sounding much less sure of himself than he had earlier in the night. “If you want, I could be your bear for tonight? I mean, you could cuddle me instead and then hopefully you could fall asleep.”

Dan felt his heart speed up. He must have misheard Phil. Sharing a blanket or leaning against him while watching a movie was one thing, but this was _intimate_. The boundaries Dan had previously thought existed had increased tenfold when they both took off their clothes, and this definitely pushed past them. Not that he was objecting.

Dan took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay.” Phil’s nervous expression faded into a small smile, and he looked into Dan’s eyes for a few seconds more before turning his back to Dan.

Dan rolled onto his side, pressing the front of his body against Phil’s back. He slipped one arm underneath Phil’s neck and the other over Phil’s stomach, letting his hand fall near Phil’s bare chest. Dan was surprisingly comfortable, and when he felt Phil place his arm over Dan’s own, taking his hand in his, he let out a small hum of approval. There was something about the way Phil’s body felt warm against his and the way Phil stroked his thumb over Dan’s hand that made him feel relaxed.

Phil yawned. “Next time, you can bring your bear. You don’t have to feel embarrassed.”

“Actually,” Dan responded slowly, as he felt himself being pulled into the quiet embrace of sleep, “I think I like you better.”


End file.
